Très chère liberté !
by katana 00
Summary: Le vœu d'Haruka Nanase, depuis qu'il est gamin, a toujours été d'être libre. Libre en toute circonstance. C'est son maitre-mot, sa doctrine. Sauf que, parfois, le prix est trop contraignant pour goûter à cette totale liberté. La désirera-t-il toujours aussi ardemment après avoir pris conscience des sacrifices à concéder ?


**Disclaimer**** :**_ J'ai beau ramé à m'en épuiser, je ne fais que du surplace dans mon plan pour faire main-basse sur les bisho de « Free » ! Ouais, lamentable échec : leur propriétaire légal reste Kouji Ouji. u_u_

_._

**Note**** :**_ Hello nouveau fandom ! L'an dernier, après le visionnage de quelques épisodes, j'avais débuté des OS pour l'inaugurer dans sa version française. Marrant d'être la première à lancer les hostilités. ^^ Sauf qu'elles sont restées à l'état de chantier. La faute à ma paresse naturelle. … Mais cet été, suite aux 2er épisodes de la saison 2, l'envie d'en composer est revenue ! Notamment grâce à l'arrivée de Sosuke. Personnage intéressant qui va foutre un fameux bordel dans le monde tranquillement rangé d'Haru ! Surtout que son intérêt pour Rin (mon préféré, malgré sa dentition de requin peu esthétique) semble légèrement « douteux ». *v* Est-ce moi qui voit du shonen-ai partout maintenant ? Fortement probable ! ^^_

_Allez, je me jette à l'eau : bonne lecture !_

.

.

**«Très chère liberté !»**

.

.

- « **Autant cesser cette mascarade !** » lâcha telle une sanction la voix, bien trop calme, de Rin Matsuoka détaillant, sans sourciller, son ami d'enfance à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction de sa part.

Haruka Nanase, nageur phare de l'équipe du lycée Iwatobi, désireux d'être perpétuellement libre, ne s'attendait pas à cette irritante injonction, qui le troubla foncièrement. Or, comme à son habitude, son état de nervosité ne transpira point. Gardant, remarquablement, son visage impassible. Attitude lui octroyant, souvent, la réputation d'une personne dénuée d'intérêt. Tout du moins pour ce qui ne touchait pas à l'eau !

- « **J'ai gâché un an à vouloir stimuler, attiser en vain, cette petite flamme dans tes yeux. … Croire que tu pourrais me montrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'…** » hésita-t-il sur le dernier mot.

Si depuis la rentrée, Rin avait été promu au rang de meneur du club de natation, par le charismatique et fraichement diplômé Capitaine Mikoshiba, il n'en demeurait pas moins mal à l'aise pour discourir. Surtout sur pareil sujet sensible !

Prononcer le terme « affection » aurait retracé exactement ce qu'il espérait du brun indolent. Pourtant, présentement, il était assurément question d'un sentiment plus intense. Et constater que malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à susciter la même étincelle de convoitise, dans les yeux bleus à l'évocation de l'eau, avait fini par le lasser.

- « **Sosuke Yamazaki.** » prononça péniblement Haruka, avec un faux détachement. Apathie qui palliait mal, désormais, son irritation. Hors de question de revêtir le rôle tout défini d'unique responsable que son ami voulait, semble-t-il, lui attribuer !

Imperceptiblement, le sentiment de jalousie s'était profondément immiscé dans sa chair, jusqu'à pourrir son renommé et sempiternel self-control. Le restrictif avertissement d'éloignement, quant à la personne de Rin, donné par ce phénoménal rival, clairement déclaré comme tel lors de la journée d'inauguration du centre Iwatobi SC Returns, avait attisé ce sentiment négatif. Plus encore quand il avait constaté que la nouvelle équipe championne du lycée Samezuka avait noué des liens aussi résistants, en un temps record.

Celui qui aimait à se montrer en infaillible et ambitieux requin, l'an passé du moins !, rougit involontairement à ce nom. Réaction prouvant parfaitement au brun qu'il avait entièrement raison quant à sa partielle responsabilité dans l'affaire. Le cœur d'Haruka se serra violemment. Comment avait-il pu être si négligeant pour que Rin se détache autant de lui ?

- « **Sosuke n'a absolument rien à voir avec nous !** » se défendit Rin, bredouillant sous l'inconfort, nettement déstabilisé par l'inattendu et surprenant mouvement de son vis-à-vis qui l'avait acculé rudement contre le grillage. Lui rappelant vaguement un souvenir, vieux d'à peine quelques mois.

Les yeux intransigeants et accusateurs, subitement débarrassés de tout trouble ou passivité, semblaient exiger que ces paroles soient jurées sous le sceau du serment. Rin voyait enfin cette réaction qu'il aurait souhaité voir surgir bien plus tôt. Avant qu'il ne cerne qu'effectivement son tout premier meilleur ami d'enfance, qu'il avait jadis honteusement délaissé pour rejoindre les trois inséparables d'Iwatobi, avait pris une place incommensurable dans sa vie. Honneur qu'il aimait à lui laisser ouvertement, sans concession, dans la mesure où ses encouragements et gestes d'attention le rassuraient et le comblaient. Avec Sosuke, Rin se sentait véritablement à l'aise. Et chéri.

- « **Lâche-le !** » claqua brusquement l'impérieux ordre, provoquant un irritable frisson au spécialiste de la nage libre qui détourna furtivement ses orbes bleutées vers l'intrus.

« **Rin, ramène-toi ! La compétition va débuter.** » se radoucit merveilleusement la voix en s'adressant à son leader.

Fidèle à lui-même, Sosuke couvait jalousement le garçon qui l'avait si facilement et rapidement charmé durant leur prime enfance. Dire qu'au début, il l'avait pratiquement pris pour une fille, tant ses traits étaient délicats et fins ! Il en avait légèrement honte. Pour autant, au fil des années, son désir de le protéger ne s'était nullement estompé. Loin de là ! Le poussant, inexorablement, à revenir dans sa ville natale pour y finir son insouciante adolescence auprès de lui. Oui, Sosuke avait, délibérément, renoncé à une prometteuse et trépidante existence, dans l'étourdissant Tokyo, pour ce séduisant garçon à la magnifique chevelure pourpre rubescent !

Aussi, agacé de la proximité des deux compétiteurs, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, il s'empressa de venir libérer Rin des vicieuses serres de l'infâme Nanase. Dernier qu'il toisa d'un haineux regard sombre, glacial. Un regard joliment bleu vert qui savait pourtant faire preuve d'une incomparable tendresse lorsqu'il se posait, continuellement, sur la silhouette svelte de son meneur. Capitaine qu'il épaulerait, vaille que vaille, pour la réalisation de son rêve : devenir un champion célébré dans leur microcosme. Contrairement au fade et immature amorphe, qu'il désignait comme tel, il ne l'impliquerait jamais dans d'idiotes décisions. Lui se faisait un devoir de l'élever, le guider vers sa place originelle : les cieux.

- « **Haru, je te rends ta liberté.** » tomba paisiblement la sentence lorsque Rin se détacha fébrilement de lui. Le dépassant sans une œillade, il emboita le pas à son meilleur ami. Vaniteux compagnon qui ne dissimula nullement sa satisfaction devant sa brillante réussite à l'éloigner de l'indésirable.

- « **Si je remporte le tournoi … **» l'interpella le pestiféré, le saisissant, spontanément, avec rudesse, à l'avant bras au point de cesser brièvement sa circulation sanguine.

« **…** **donne-moi une seconde chance !** » implora-t-il, plus qu'il n'exigea, fermement décidé à gagner son ultime combat contre cet énervant et trop prétentieux SosukeYamazaki. Orgueilleux qui serait une fois encore son adversaire dans le relais décisif.

Présentement, ses yeux, vitreux de coutume, témoignaient d'une brûlante ferveur qui affecta sincèrement Rin. Le noyant implacablement sous une suffocante et atroce torture. Lui qui avait cru définitivement s'affranchir de cette relation stérile se voyait à nouveau fortement déboussolé, déchiré. Dangereusement écartelé entre ses deux chers et précieux amis. Prétendants que tout opposait, excepté leur brillant talent pour la natation et leur amour pour cet être terriblement sensible, tellement influençable derrière son air de mec cool et audacieusement intrépide parfois.

- « **Makoto te correspond davantage. **» rétorqua le tourmenté, intimement convaincu que certains amours, aussi beaux et profonds soient-ils, ne se concluaient pas forcément d'une fin heureuse.

« **Il est magistralement mieux pour toi. … La patience et la compréhension de tes silences sont innées chez lui.** » estima-t-il, persuadé que le final, digne des contes les plus mièvres, lui resterait totalement inaccessible. A l'évidence, le sien devait, malheureusement, être de ceux s'achevant dans la douleur d'une séparation !

- « **Désormais, je sais ce que je désire !** » avoua Haruka, plus opiniâtre et bavard que jamais, rattrapant in extrémis cet être convoité.

Véritablement terrifié à la seule pensée d'être définitivement et radicalement éloigné de cet insaisissable Rin. Tour à tour, ce dernier se révélait hargneux ou fragile. Démonté ou calme, tel le parfait reflet du passionné et passionnant océan que l'amoureux aquatique, qu'il était, adulait et vénérait.

- « **Pour le futur, mon vœux est d'être libre … de t'aimer ! **» clama-t-il, poussé par l'énergie du désespoir, ignorant royalement la détestable présence de son adversaire plus que fulminant et dont les poings le démangeaient furieusement.

« **Je nagerai pour toi.** » argua-t-il, en référence à l'éternelle requête de son ami, étonnamment arrogant l'an passé. Temps béni où il était le seul et unique pôle d'attraction du téméraire requin, visant les étoiles des plus prestigieux championnats.

Puis, abandonnant les deux pensionnaires éberlués de Samezuka, sans un mot ni regard de plus, il marcha avec conviction, détermination, vers le bassin où se forgerait son destin. Les yeux amplis d'une certitude : aujourd'hui, il serait victorieux !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Avez-vous apprécié ma ficounette ? N'hésitez pas : envoyez vos impressions, ça aide toujours de savoir ce qui plait ou pas ! Et puis, c'est sacrément stimulant pour retenter l'expérience. ^^ _

_Merci pour votre passage ! Bon 14 juillet et bonnes vacances !_


End file.
